Odd Days
by RileyMRose
Summary: Strange things happen to the CSI team, what possibly could go wrong? Slightly out of character various relationships inside. First story so please read and review and thanks.


Authors note - First ever story from me so please enjoy, if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes still present after spell checker I do apologise.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, wish I did! What I do own is half of the entire CSI seasons one to eight on DVD, I have to share them with my sister Jenna though!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Sara you honestly can't say that was fate" Catherine mumbled "You ran over a cat"

"Yes but the cat was already dead, wasn't it?" Sara questioned staring at her colleague and best friend.

"No Sara that cat was evidence!" Catherine groaned rubbing her head.

"Evidence? I thought it was a key witness?" Sara replied biting her lip trying not to laugh "Look if it helps Cat's have nine lives don't they?"

"Sara! That don't help" Catherine screamed combing her fingers through her long strawberry locks "Now what do we do?"

"Send a note saying sorry we ran over your cat, we will gladly replace it" Sara said giggling to herself.

"Great you suddenly become a comedienne" Catherine moaned walking into lab room one "So where's the cat now?"

"The morgue, I requested Dave and Al to do an autopsy" Sara replied placing her kit on the floor "What?"

"What have you been taking?" Catherine enquired walking over to Sara and looking into her eyes.

"Cath if anyone walks past right now they may think we are umm now do I put this? Lovers" Sara said backing off hitting her back on the counter "Oh bugger"

"Hey don't be to ruff, wait till break time for a little slap and tickle if you must" Greg said from the doorway "Why do I have the feeling I'll be seeing a dark box soon?"

"Greg back off" Catherine snarled raising her pen and wagging it in the direction of the young CSI "Go now before we hurt you"

"I'm going" Greg said before mumbling "Women and hormones, must be that time"

Sara stood in the middle of the room arms around her chest, Catherine turned to find Sara practically hugging herself through uncontrollable laughter, rolling her eyes Catherine started looking at her evidence she collected.

"Would you please concentrate?" Catherine requested trying to hide the smirk on her face "What a shift? Would you agree?"

"Oh definitely, was it me or was Jim and Sofia wearing pink shirts today?" Sara enquired writing a few details down on her pad about her evidence she was studying.

"You know I think they were, I wonder now that occurred?" Catherine said looking at Sara who had some how managed to get covered in black finger print powder "Do I really need to ask?"

"I couldn't open the top so I just pulled and well it went all over me" Sara replied "Could anything else go wrong…uhh never mind"

"Did everyone wake up today and I think I know lets send Catherine utterly bonkers today?" Catherine said to no one in particular "What happened to you three?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Warrick mumbled "Please excuse me"

"Oh my god!" Sara exclaimed falling off her chair and onto the floor.

"Jesus Warrick cover up man" Gil Grissom requested chuckling as Sara's eyes appeared from over the desk "Sorry about that, we best go get changed! You wouldn't have anything to cover us up?"

"Right spill it Gilbert Grissom right now!" Catherine snapped before sighing "Sorry bad shift"

"Are you covered in print dust Sar?" Nick asked trying to hide his amusement of the situation "So you want an explanation then, go for it Griss!"

Rubbing his forehead and then scratching his chin Gil Grissom started to explain as to how Warrick, Nick and himself became practically pant less.

_Flashback to almost four hours ago, the team sat in the break room waiting for assignments._

"_So how long you to been at it?" Greg enquired looking directly at Sara and Nick "Well?"_

"_None of your business Greg" Nick replied rubbing his forehead he was getting a headache already._

"_Don't look at me I'm not answering your question" Sara replied smiling as the young CSI groaned and went back to chewing his pen lid "Don't chew your pen lid, one day someone is going to scare you and your going to loose your lid"_

"_Evening troops!" Gil bellowed happily from the doorway holding onto assignment slips looking rather concerned at the blue CSI in front of him "Greg been chewing his pen lid again?"_

_Greg meanwhile was slapping the desk in front of him and then slapped the back of his neck, a few hard slaps later the pen lid flew from Greg's mouth and hit Catherine square in the head, causing her to shriek._

"_I did warn you Greg" Sara said handing Catherine a tissue "Calm down Cath, ok assignments then Griss"_

_Grissom chuckled and handed Sara and Catherine an B and E in Henderson, he then handed Nick and Warrick an assignment for the local vet for another B and E, Greg was left to recover in the break room with his increasing paperwork, which Gil gave him gratefully._

_Two hours after leaving the lab Gil, Nick and Warrick were stuck up a tree outside the veterinary surgery with two snarling dogs at the foot of the tree, Nick turned towards Gil carefully and glared at his boss._

"_Simple B and E you said, you failed to mention two highly dangerous dogs on the loose in there" Nick said loudly feeling the branch creak "Do you think this branch will hold?"_

"_It better do" Warrick replied looking below him "Guys those dogs have moved"_

"_Watch where you put your cold wet… uhh guys" Gil said stopping quickly "Uhh guys"_

"_What Griss? As you can see we are stuck up a tree with two dogs wanting our butts" Nick replied harshly before his eyes went wide "Warrick don't move, for god sake stay still"_

"_What's going on?" Warrick asked before receiving a drop of saliva on his shoulder "Oh god, there's a dog up the tree, HELP!"_

"_Technically dog's can't climb trees" Grissom started to monologue "But I think these are smart dogs, any suggestions?"_

"_Yea bye" Nick said before launching himself off the tree branch before whispering to himself "Oh dear"_

"_That was your brilliant suggestion?" Warrick asked edging towards the edge of the same branch Nick was on previously "Nice knowing you Griss"_

_Warrick also left the branch the same way Nick did previously and ended up the same way Nick was, Gil looked down at his fellow colleagues and then the two snarling dogs, who sat there staring at him, Gil took in a deep breath and jumped down and ended up attached to the same fence that Nick and Warrick were stuck on._

"_Great idea Nick" Gil said "We are now stuck to a fence by our pants, I would have preferred the dog!"_

"_Well sorry Mr any suggestions" Nick replied before laughing to himself "You know this has been a great shift so far"_

"_Really?" Warrick enquired sighing happily as Detective Jones appeared on the screen "Hey Jones got two dogs stuck up a tree and three CSI's stuck on a fence, give us a hand?"_

_Detective Jones helped Nick, Gill and Warrick from the fence, ripping their pants in the process, hence their current predicament back at the lab._

_End flashback_

"That is the most hilarious thing I've heard in such a long while" Sara remarked snorting with laughter as Greg came back into the room looking stunned.

"I thought I told you ladies enough with the dirty stuff till later?" Greg said looking from two laughing out of control female CSI's to two slightly embarrassed male CSI's "What the hell went of tonight?"

Soon enough everyone was sat in the break room telling each other their occurrences throughout their shift that night, Greg was turning blue once again, but not from a chewed up pen lid, it was laughing too much from the stories the rest of the team had told him, Greg couldn't wait till next shift when he hoped he would have a funny story to tell the team.

TBC

Hope you guys liked this, it's very random, very out of character although I did try to keep them somewhat in character, please read review and I'll be working on the next chapter just for you.

Riley


End file.
